Lash Morris (Whiplash)
History Lash Morris had always lived with her farther as long as she could remember. She didn't even know if she had a mother. Her farther had led a double life, running a quiet general store in the middle of a busy city and secretly being one of the most successful bounty hunters in the world. It was when Lash was 13 that she witnessed her farthers death at the hands of rival bounty hunters. She and her farther lived upstairs from the store they owned. It was early morning when Lash heard a crash come from downstairs. When she peeked down the staircase she saw her farther, kneeling and bloody in front of 3 much larger men. One of the men carried a large axe. Lash could only watch in horror as the man swung the axe, severing her farther's head clean from his shoulders. The next few months were tough for Lash. She was a tough young girl and kept her farther's store running, despite living in fear. It was only when a mysterious man came into the store asking for her farther, did she discover her farther's secret. When she told the man her farther was dead his face saddened. "Well, I guess this is of no use now. Maybe you could use some protection yourself? Who knows." With that, the man left a small folder in Lash's hands and left the store. She opened the folder to discover a set of blueprints. Lash was intrigued. She had most the parts in the store, so it shouldn't take too much effort to make. As the months passed Lash spent the day running the shop and the night following the blueprints. As she progressed in making the contraption she found the patrs she needed more and more unique, and much harder to find. Yet there always seemed to be a parcel at the counter with exactly what she needed, a mystery Lash was suspicious of. After a few years Lash had completed what the blueprints demanded. Lash was now 15, and the semi-powered combat suit she had created was a perfect fit. Lash now used her time at night to take contracts from people that set bounties. But she only every took the bounties she deemed just. Under the guise of the male bounty hunter Whiplash, Lash earned not just a fearsome reputation as a perfect hunter, but also as one of the coldest bounty hunters in the trade. Buonty hunters soon learned not to get on Whiplash's bad side, as they more often then not wound up dead. Abilities and Equipment Lash is highly proficient in the use of chains and whips as weapons. Combat Suit Lash's combat suit is mostly a tungsten/titanium alloy, with kevlar padding at major joints. The alloy is known to withstand large atomic explosions at short range without any damage that would leave the wearer wounded at all. The suit boasts some mechanically enhanced features and has a built in jetpack for quick escapes. She has multiple types of whips and chains built into her suit which she uses in different situations. The suit has a full face helmet with a voice modulator, allowing Lash to go under the alias of a male bounty hunter. Weapons built into the suit include *Super heavy Chains (R & L Wrist) - Heavy singular chains designed to beat and break. They have moderate-short reach. *Dura-fibre Whip (R & L Palm) - A light, super sturdy and flexible whip (singular). They have long reach. *Puppeteers (R & L fingers) - Thin, super strong ropes protruding from each finger tip, they are lined with microbarbs and can be electromagneitcally charged. They can send small, complex electromagnetic pulses that confuse the central nervous system of organic beings, as well as some mechanical beings. They have long reach. *Thunder Whip (R Wrist) - A heavy, super charged chain that is constantly pumping out massive amounts of electricity. It has moderate reach. *Cat-O-Nine-Tails (L wrist) - 9, barbed whips designed to rake through flesh with vicous results. It has moderate-short reach *Hydra (L Wrist) - 3 metallic, short, spiked whips, they are superheated and bellows out flames when cracked. It has short reach. *Daggers (R & Left Palm) - Long whips that end in diamond shaped spikes. Primarily used for sparring instead of hunting. They have adjustable length, but can have a very long range. Strengths In the combat suit, Lash has greatly enhanced strength and is practically invincible in head on attacks. Weaknesses EMP bursts can disable the mechanics of the suit, negating the enhanced strength. The combat suit can not take attacks from behind very well. While in flight with the jetpack it is very easy to knock Lash of course and make her crash. Lash is also quite slow while in the suit. Battle Stats Agility: 7 (6 with suit) Speed: 6 (5 with suit, 10 with jet pack) Strength: 5 (10 with suit) Endurance: 8 Willpower: 8 Hero Level: 7.8 Category:Grey Morality Category:Mind Lord Category:Females